


A Jessica Day Apology

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [27]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Apologies, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When we used to fight as friends we just ignored it until it went away.  Then we did that man-bro hitting thing, which was super weird.  But now we’re girlfriends and I’m not really sure what the protocol is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jessica Day Apology

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Prompt Theme #432: Cherry.
> 
> The domestic violence tag is definitely the "referenced" portion...makes a comment about a previous episode storyline with absolutely _no_ violence between this ship.

Once she heard the unmistakable sound of ballet flats on wood flooring in her apartment hallway, Cece whipped open the door.  “If you’re here to apologize, I’m still really, _really_ pissed.”

Jess looked up at her, eyes wide, like she wasn’t expecting Cece to actually _be_ in her apartment.  She was usually at their loft.  But since their argument and Cece’s subsequent dramatic storm-off in her pajamas, there was nowhere else to go.  “I made you this pie.” 

Cece raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Jess’ offering.  It _did_ look good—the crust a perfect golden brown, the edges pinched to perfection, and was that… “Cherry?”

Jess nodded.  “When we used to fight as friends we just ignored it until it went away.  Then we did that man-bro hitting thing, which was super weird.  But now we’re girlfriends and I’m not really sure what the protocol is.”  She slid her glasses up her nose with one hand, the pie balancing precariously on the other.  “We definitely can’t hit each other now, because that would be domestic violence.”

Cece bit her lip, trying not to smile.  “I can’t believe you made me an apology pie.”

Jess smiled shyly.  “Your favorite kind.”

Cece finally broke and smiled, pulling Jess into her apartment for a hug—after setting the pie on the counter.  “Thank you.  I accept you’re a-pie-logy.  And I’d never hit you.  You’re too delicate.”

“I know,” Jess said, face buried in Cece’s neck.  “And that was a really good pun.”


End file.
